Yang Pertama
by Pirates of The Moon
Summary: Ino yang bertemu dengan Shikamaru dalam sebuah acara lomba. Dan ia pun mulai mencintai Shikamaru secara bertahap. Tanpa menyadari siapa sebenarnya Shikamaru itu dan misteri yang terdapat di dalam dirinya. Yang Ino tahu, ia mencintai Shikamaru. Bagaimanapun, Shikamaru adalah yang pertama baginya. ShikaIno. AU.


**Yang Pertama**

by

_Pirates Of The Moon_

* * *

Disclaimer : Andai saja cerita Naruto milik saya, maka saya akan membuat Sasuke dan Naruto menikah, begitu pula dengan Kiba dan Hinata serta Shikamaru dengan Ino. Tapi, sayangnya itu hanya impian belaka. Karena, Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Ide dan jalan cerita dari _fanfict_ ini murni milik saya.

Pairing : ShikaIno

Rated : T

Warnings : OOC and typo(s)

* * *

Aku tidak pernah percaya kalau dia akan menjadi cinta pertamaku. Tidak pernah menyangka sama sekali kalau aku bisa mencintai orang seperti dia. Dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Walaupun waktu aku tidak tahu ia itu sebenarnya seperti apa. Tapi, aku tetap mencintainya.

* * *

Kisah ini di mulai ketika aku bertemu dengannya di Lomba Cerdas Cermat se SMA untuk tingkat sekota.

Waktu itu, aku di pilih oleh guruku untuk mengikuti lomba tersebut dengan beranggotakan lima belas orang. Jumlah yang sangat banyak untuk sebuah lomba. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengikuti lomba itu. Di tambah pembicaraan temanku tentang lomba itu sulit dan hanya merepotkan, aku benar-benar ingin menolaknya. Tapi, di sisi lain, aku juga tidak bisa menolaknya, teman-teman yang sama mengikuti lomba denganku meyakinkan aku, karena cuma aku lah yang hebat dalam bidang Bahasa Inggris.

Aku benar-benar tidak ingin mengikuti lomba itu dan ingin menolaknya. Tapi, apa daya, mentalku lemah dan tidak berani. Aku takut akan di marahi oleh guruku. Karena, salah satu dari peserta juga pernah menolak, ia adalah teman sekelasku, Shizune. Tapi ia kena marah habis-habisan.

Lalu, di saat proses belajar mengajar, aku di panggil beserta yang lainnya. Katanya untuk persiapan lomba. Aku sangat cemas, sangat jarang atau bahkan ini adalah pertama kalinya aku ikut serta dalam lomba. Kami di panggil di aula sekolah. Aku melihat wajah-wajah lama temanku, mereka yang dulu satu kelas unggul denganku, sekarang mengikuti lomba. Ada anak kelas dua juga, dan aku tidak tahu nama mereka. Yang seangkatan denganku, aku mengetahui semuanya, begitu pula dengan yang lainnya, mereka mengenalku, kecuali satu orang.

Seorang laki-laki berkulit sao matang, wajahnya tampan, mengingatkanku pada tokoh komik ataupun novel-novel yang menggambarkan kesempurnaan pada paras seseorang, ia benar-benar tampan dan sangat sulit untuk di jabarkan bagaimana ketampanannya. Ia juga tinggi, memiliki rambut khas dirinya sendiri yang mengingatkanku pada nanas.

Kesan pertama melihatnya, mengingatkanku pada orang yang suka menyendiri. Karena ia selalu saja bertampang malas dan tidak peduli dengan sekitar.

Pengecualian untuk orang itu, bukan berarti aku tidak tahu dengannya. Aku hanya mengenalnya secara sepihak. Aku tahu tentang dia, karena dia dulunya memenangkan lomba olimpiade matematika se SMA untuk tingkat provinsi. Dia anak yang pintar, sangat pintar. Dengan pemilik IQ tertinggi di sekolahku. Setidaknya itulah pendapatku.

Dia adalah Shikamaru Nara atau yang lebih akrabnya di panggil Shikamaru. Anak kelas 3 jurusan IPS 1. Dia pandai di segala bidang. Dia adalah impian para guru.

Awalnya, ia di terima masuk jurursan IPA. Tapi, ia menolak dan dia ingin masuk ke jurusan IPS karena dari awalnya ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan jurusan IPA. Dia lebih tertarik kepada hubungan sosial, menghapal dan sejarah.

Aku memang sudah banyak mendengar tentang si Shikamaru itu. Tapi, setelah ku perhatikan , ia benar-benar tampan. Dan dia...

...sepertinya tidak punya banyak teman.

Kenapa aku berkata demikian? Kembali kepada pendapatku tadi, ia terlihat seperti orang yang suka menyendiri. Memang begitulah.

Mudah saja, jika kau perhatikan, aku saja yang tidak terlalu terkenal, bisa bergaul dan bercanda dengan yang lainnya, bahkan anak kelas dua. Sedangkan dia? Dia hanya bergaul dengan Hinata yang merupakan gadis terpintar di jurusan IPA. Dan Shikamaru hanya berbicara dengan perempuan itu. Mau tak mau, aku jadi kepikiran, kenapa bisa dia seperti itu. Kenapa dia tidak mau bercanda dengan orang lain? Apa dia malu atau dia yang terlalu malas?

Dan tanpa sadar, aku juga sering memperhatikannya. Walaupun aku tahu, ia tidak akan sadar –mungkin.

Selama di aula, aku kira kami akan latihan bagaimana soal-soal yang akan keluar, rupanya perkiraanku salah besar. Kami malah di suruh berlatih yel-yel untuk tampil! Sumpah, aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku, begitu pula yang lain.

Kata guru pembimbing, yel-yel itu juga di nilai. Jadinya kami mati-matian berlatih yel-yel itu. Sebenarnya aku juga malu melakukan yel-yel itu. Jujur, aku bukan tipikal orang yang hobi seperti itu, tapi, mau tak mau, aku harus melakukannya.

* * *

Pelatihan itu memakan waktu hingga bel sekolah berbunyi. Rasanya lelah sekali. Bukan lelah karena tenagaku terkuras, tapi lelah perasaan dan pikiran. Memikirkan bagaimana bentuk yel-yelnya saja membuatku takut dan tidak ingin menampilkannya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menolak.

Semuanya bergegas pulang dan aku memilih untuk duduk-duduk santai dulu di sekolah ketika mendapati teman lamaku sedang berbicara santai, dia adalah Sakura dan Ten Ten. Aku menghampiri mereka dan kami berbincang-bincang dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa pembicaraan kami berujung pada nama Shikamaru Nara. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Tapi, aku hanya mengikuti arus. _Let_ _it_ _flow_.

"Jadi, si Shikamaru itu juga ikut lomba?" tanya Sakura seraya menatapku.

Aku mengangguk cepat, "hebat, ya? Padahal dia anak jurusan IPS. Kan biasanya yang ikut lomba itu anak dari jurusan IPA."

Sakura dan Ten Ten manggut-manggut mengerti. Kemudian, ekspresi Ten Ten berubah, "yah, walaupun dia hebat, tapi aku benci melihat dia. Bukan hanya aku saja, banyak sekali orang yang benci padanya, benar kan, Sakura?"

Pertanyaan Ten Ten itu di balas anggukan dari Sakura. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Ten Ten dan dengan spontan saja mulutku berbicara, "kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

Ten Ten menghela nafas kesal, "halooo? Apa kau tidak tahu? Dia itu anak autis, sudah autis, mulutnya tidak bisa ia kontrol ketika berbicara. Dan dia itu..euh, terlalu banyak keburukannya sampai aku bingung mau bilang yang mana."

Anak autis?

Ah, wajar. Sangat jarang sekali aku melihat ada anak laki-laki yang pintar yang mempunyai banyak teman. Kebanyakan laki-laki pintar itu di jauhi karena para laki-laki lain merasa minder ketika dekat dengannya. Alhasil, kebanyakan dari laki-laki pintar hanya mempunyai teman sedikit alias tidak pandai bergaul.

Otakmu boleh luar biasa, tapi kalau sampai hubunganmu dengan manusia tidak berjalan baik, percuma saja dengan otak luar biasamu itu. Tapi, tidak kusangka, ia dijuluki anak autis.

Tapi, kenapa mulutnya tidak bisa di kontrol?

"Maksudnya?" Aku bertanya meminta penjelasan. Ten Ten menghela nafas dan menarik nafas panjang-panjang,"pernah kemarin ini, waktu aku membawa laptop ke sekolah dan main _wifi_ gratisan, apa kau tahu apa yang ia katakan padaku?" Ten Ten kembali membuka suaranya. Dan jawaban apa yang kau harapkan? Aku hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Waktu itu dia lewat bersama temannya dan aku ragu, itu benar-benar temanya atau bukan, dan dia bilang pada temannya seperti ini," Ten Ten merubah sedikit raut wajahnya dan gaya bicaranya, "ck, ketinggalan zaman sekali. Begitu katanya! Siapa yang tidak akan kesal, coba?"

Aku tertawa mendengar penuturan yang keluar dari bibir Ten Ten.

Bukannya membela Shikamaru, tapi kurasa, dia adalah orang yang jujur dan blak-blak-an. Memang, tidak bisa di pungkiri lagi.

"Dan gara-gara sikapnya itulah, orang tidak mau berteman dengannya."

Aku terdiam sejenak.

Memang, hal seperti itu tidak bisa di pungkiri lagi.

* * *

Akhirnya tiba juga harinya!

Akhirnya tiba juga!

Aku mengatup erat kedua tanganku dan berdo'a. Baru saja kemarin kami latihan yel-yel dan besoknya kami pergi lomba. Sangat gila, bukan? Bahkan kami sama sekali tidak ada latihan intensif, yang ada hanya latihan yel-yel yang tidak berguna itu!

Jantungku semakin berdetak keras saat bus sekolah yang akan mengantarkan kami telah datang. Setelah berpamitan dengan teman-teman dan guru-guru, kami pun berangkat.

Aku naik bus dan duduk di bagian yang ke empat dari depan. Aku duduk bersama teman sekelasku yang merupakan juara satu, namanya Shizune –orang yang sempat menolak untuk ikut lomba. Kami berbincang-bincang di atas bus. Dan seluruh bus risuh oleh anak-anak peserta maupun suporter yang berbincang. Ada beberapa yang belajar. Dan aku hanya memperhatikan mereka dan tersenyum.

Namanya Lomba Cerdas Cermat, tapi yang mereka pahami adalah ilmu pengetahuan umum, yang benar-benar umum, bukan mtk, bahasa, kimia, fisika, dan sejenisnya, tapi tentang siapa presiden pertama AS dan sebangsanya.

Aku berteriak dalam hati, apa kalian yakin itu yang akan keluar? Namanya sudah jelas bukan? Lomba Cerdas Cermat, bukan Lomba Ilmu Pengetahuan Umum. Aku memilih untuk diam saja seraya membaca buku kecil biologi yang aku persiapkan dari rumah, siapa tahu berguna.

Semua ribut.

Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum sedih, karena aku, sama sekali tidak bisa berbaur dengan mereka. Aku bukanlah orang yang bisa dengan cepatnya akrab dengan orang-orang seperti mereka. Yang membuatku semakin sedih adalah, aku di apit oleh kumpulan anak kelas dua. Anak-anak seangkatanku kebanyakan duduk di depan. Hanya Shizune yang dapat aku ajak bicara dan bercanda. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berbaur. Dan di tambah lagi oleh faktor aku tidak ingin duluan memulai percakapan di saat aku sedang sangat gugup seperti ini dengan orang yang tidak ku kenal.

Tepat beberapa kursi di depanku, di mana itu kumpulan anak kelas tiga, Shikamaru sedang membahas soal dengan Hinata dan aku hanya memperhatikan. Bahkan dalam keramaian seperti itu, bahkan ketika ia diapit oleh anak seangkatannya, ia masih saja terlihat menyendiri.

Aku jadi kepikiran kata-kata Ten Ten kemari, Shikamaru itu sebenarnya tidak mempunyai teman.

Dan aku sedikti sedih mendengarnya.

Aku bukanlah orang yang bodoh yang tidak mengerti perasaanku sendiri. Aku tahu, saat itu, aku sudah mulai tertarik dengannya.

Dan dimulailah langkah awal pendekatanku dengannya.

* * *

Kami tiba di tempat lomba itu sekitar jam 9 pagi dan di saat memasuki aula yang sangat besar yang akan menjadi tempat kami lomba aku melongo, aulanya sangat luas. Aku menengok kiri-kanan dan mendapati banyak sekali anak-anak dari sekolah lain sedang belajar. Anak dari sekolahku juga belajar dan membentuk sebuah kelompok. Giliran kami untuk lomba belum tiba, jadi aku memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat bagaimana lombanya.

Sesuai dengan yang aku harapkan, pertanyaannya sudah pasti yang berhubungan dengan mtk dan sebangsanya.

Intinya, apa yang di bahas anak-anak tadi tidak ada gunanya. Tapi, toh mereka tetap saja semangat. Dan mereka terkagum-kagum melihat lomba itu. Betapa cepatnya anak-anak sekolah lain berebutan pertanyaan dan dengan cepat menjawabnya.

Aku memperhatikan sekitar dan menyadari saat Shikamaru berada beberapa langkah di sampingku. Aku memperhatikannya dan terdiam. Tidak ada orang lain di sekitarnya.

Jadi, dia memang tidak mempunyai teman?

Dengan modal senekat baja, aku memberanikan diriku untuk mendekatinya. Jujur, ada rasa deg-deg-an ketika aku berdiri di sampingnya. Shikamaru sadar aku berada di sampingnya dan dia sepertinya tersenyum. Aku juga tidak yakin, karena melihat tampang malasnya yang sedang menguap.

Dan di sinilah, pertama kali aku berbicara dengannya, mendengar suaranya.

"Em, Shikamaru Nara, kan?"Di dalam hati aku meneriaki betapa bodohnya aku untuk bertanya hal seperti itu. Sungguh, bodoh sekali dan pertanyaan itu sungguh kaku. Argh, Kau bodoh sekali. Sungguh bodoh!

"Ya, kamu Ino Yamanaka, kan?"

Ah, aneh sekali kenapa ia bisa mengetahui namaku. Aku bukanlah orang yang terkenal. Apa mungkin dia tahu namaku dari daftar peserta? _Who_ _knows_.

"Ino yang pacarnya Kiba Inuzuka, kan?"

–Aku melupakan satu hal ini.

Mungkin aku tidak seterkenal orang lain. Tapi, aku akui, lumayan banyak juga orang yang mengenalku. Ku tegaskan lagi, orang yang mengenalku. Semuanya karena orang-orang tahu kalau aku adalah pacarnya cowok yang sangat hiperaktif, Kiba Inuzuka.

Kiba orangnya sangat mudah bergaul dan mudah di ajak bicara. Ia punya banyak teman. Baik itu dari kalangan laki-laki maupun perempuan. Semua orang menyukainya. Ketika aku pacaran dengan Kiba, kurasa kebanyakan orang di sekolahku mengetahuinya. Para laki-laki sering memperhatikan aku dan menyapaku. Bertentangan sekali dengan para perempuan penyuka Kiba. Mereka menatapku dengan pandangan sinis.

Tapi, itu semua dulu, sangat dulu sekali, di saat aku kelas satu SMA. Sekarang, aku sudah putus darinya, dan hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Tapi, aku tidak pernah menyangka, masih saja ada orang yang salah sangka dengan hubungan kami.

Aku tertawa kaku, "bukan, aku dan dia sudah putus."

Shikmaru mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu, kamu pacarnya Sai?"

_WTF_?

Apa katanya tadi? Aku pacarnya si Sai?

Oh tidak, aku lupa. Sai, adalah salah satu teman Kiba, karena Kiba lah kami saling kenal di waktu kelas dua dan seiring waktu berjalan, hubunganku dan Sai juga dekat. Karena kalau ada waktu kosong di saat pelajaran, aku dan dia berbincang-bincang. Dan kebiasaan itupun berlanjut hingga sekarang. Bicara dengan Sai memang menyenangkan, tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengharapkan hubunganku lebih dari teman dengannya.

Aku tahu, sudah banyak gosip yang bertebaran di sana sini tentang bahwa aku dan Sai berpacaran. Aku akui, Sai memang tampan. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengannya. Terlalu banyak gosip tentang dia dan aku. Tapi, aku tidak terlalu perduli. Sampai ada gosip yang lebih ekstrim. Yaitu, aku putus dari Kiba karena aku menyukai Sai.

Apa katanya? Aku dan Kiba itu putus waktu kelas satu. Dan Sai? Aku dan Sai saling mengenal baru kelas dua. Mendengar gosip itu, aku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala saja.

Dan lebih sialnya sekarang, kenapa? Kenapa Shikamaru menyangka aku pacarnya Sai?

"Haah?" Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari bibirku.

"Anak-anak kelas banyak yang berbicara seperti itu, dan Sai menanggapinya dengan tersenyum, jadi ku kira itu memang benar." Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya. Ah, aku lupa, Sai dan Shikamaru satu kelas.

"Aku tidak pernah pacaran dengan Sai dan tidak akan pernah!"

"Begitu?" Shikamaru menanggapinya santai.

Aku menatapnya, ternyata aku ini bisa di bilang pendek juga. Padahal, selama ini, aku mengira aku cukup tinggi. Masalahnya,ketika di bandingkan dengan Shikamaru, kenapa aku hanya setinggi telinganya? Padahal aku termasuk perempuan dengan tinggi 160 cm.

Dan tanpa kusadari, dengan mudahnya aku dan Shikamaru berbicara. Kami terhanyut dalam pembicaraan kami. Dan seolah-olah waktupun membiarkan kami terhanyut berdua saja.

Selama kami berbicara, kenapa deskripsi Ten Ten tentang Shikamaru sangat berbeda dari apa yang aku lihat sendiri?

Ia mungkin memang autis karena mempunyai teman sedikit. Dan memang, mungkin mulutnya itu tidak bisa ia kontrol dan bicaranya lepas-lepas saja. Ia mengakui akan hal itu. Tapi, kenapa ia berbeda sekali dengan deskripsi Ten Ten yang menjabarkan seolah-olah Shikamaru itu orang yang jahat?

Ia berbeda, ia tidak sama.

Ternyata memang benar, kita tidak bisa menilai seseorang dari pembicaraan maupun perkataan orang lain. Kita hanya bisa menilai seseorang setelah berbicara dengan orang itu sendiri.

* * *

Mungkin karena terlalu asyik berbicara atau apa, tanpa kami sadari, waktu berjalan terus dan tibalah saat kami tampil.

Baiklah, aku mulai deg-deg-an. Aku masih tetap diam di tempat. Padahal, pikiranku sudah tenang, tapi kembali deg-deg-an. Aku menutup mata sambil berdo'a agar sekolah kami bisa menang.

"Sedang apa kamu? Ayo, kita duduk di sana."

Aku tetap menutup mata sampai mendengar suara Shikamaru yang tepat di hadapanku. Aku terkejut dan menjadi gugup. "H-ha? I-iya, baiklah," aku tergesa-gesa berjalan. Shikamaru tetap berada di depanku. Ia mengambil tempat duduk dan aku bingung mau duduk di mana. Shikamaru menarik lengan bajuku, dia mengisyaratkan dengan matanya bahwa kursi di sebelahnya kosong. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Kenapa harus aku? Kan masih banyak perempuan lain bahkan orang lain yang bisa duduk di sebelahnya. Kan ada si Hinata.

Waktu itu, aku mulai berharap.

Berharap ia punya perasaan tertarik padaku setelah pembicaraan kami.

Tapi, kesenangan itu hanya bertahan sementara sampai guru pembimbing menyuruhku pindah ke belakang, katanya, anak kelas tiga tidak boleh duduk berdampingan, dan dia menyuruhku untuk duduk di barisan belakang bersama anak kelas dua dan itu menyebalkan. Tapi, tetap saja, aku duduk tepat di depan Shikamaru yang sedang tersenyum simpul padaku. Seolah-olah menyampaikan-mau-bagaimana-lagi-terima-saja-yang-jelas-kita-masih-duduk-berdekatan.

* * *

Untuk lomba, kami, awalnya sangat cemas dan bagaimanapun selisih nilai kami dengan sekolah lainnya beda tipis. Dan yang semakin mengesalkan adalah lawan kami yang sombongnya cetar membahana. Ia tahu, ia yang memimpin sekarang. Makanya mereka menjadi sombong.

Waktu lomba rebutan, kami membalikkan keadaan dan membuat saingan kami terpana, alhasil. Kami mendapatkan juara satu dan mendapatkan tiket menuju semifinal. Para lawan kami yang sombong itu hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya, malu.

Dan aku ikut senang, karena aku juga berguna di sana. Ternyata apa yang di katakan temanku memang benar, aku benar-benar dibutuhkan ketika di berikan perntanyaan Bahasa Inggris. Sebab peserta yang lain tidak berkutik ketika si pemberi soal berbicara dalam Bahasa Inggris.

Tidak seperti apa yang teman-temanku katakan, ternyata lomba itu juga menyenangkan.

Aku menarik kata-kataku kembali. Lomba itu, ternyata sangat menyenangkan.

* * *

Butuh waktu hingga malam sampai kami tiba di sekolah dengan bus. Kami turun dan aku menunggu ayahku tiba. Aku berbincang-bincang dengan yang lain dan kembali aku perhatikan, Shikamaru berdiri sendiri di temani oleh kesepian.

Aku menghela nafas pelan, aku mendekatinya.

"Yo, menunggu siapa?" Aku bersyukur karena kali ini aku dapat membuka pembicaraan dengan normal. Shikamaru menatap layar HPnya sebentar dan kemudian menjawab pertanyaanku, "aku menunggu ayahku."

Aku mengangguk paham, "rumah Shikamaru bukan dekat daerah ini? Memangnya rumahmu di mana?"

Shikamaru terlihat bingung menjelaskannya, "rumahku jauh, sangat jauh dan tidak akan pernah bisa di jangkau." Jawaban yang sangat aneh untuk orang sepintar Shikamaru. Ku kira ia bercanda, tapi, ternyata tidak. Dan sepertinya ia tidak terlalu mau di ajak berbicara untuk sekarang. Aku sadar, ada yang salah dengan ekspresinya. Ekspresinya tidak sama dengan yang sebelumnya.

Apa ada masalah?

Aku memutuskan untuk tetap berdiri di sebelah Shikamaru walaupun kami hanya diam. Lama sekali kami diam, satu persatu orang tua murid menjemput dan semakin lama semakin sedikit.

"Ino...menunggu siapa?"

Dan itu adalah pertama kalinya Shikamaru mengajakku bicara. Ada rasa senang dan bangga di saat yang bersamaan. Aku sedikit salah tingkah, "er, ayahku juga."

"Oh.'' Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian kami kembali diam. Aku menatap Shikamaru diam-diam dan dia menatap HPnya dengan wajah cemas. Mungkinkah karena ayahnya tidak kunjung menjeput, makanya ia memperhatikan HPnya terus-menerus?

Sebuah mobil sedan hijau datang. Shikamaru mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. Ah, jadi itu jemputan Shikamaru.

"Aku pulang dulu, Ino."

Aku mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan.

Senang sekali rasanya di beri ucapan seperti itu oleh orang yang kau sukai.

Eh?

Suka?

Aku dapat merasakan suhu tubuhku naik seketika. Di sekitarku rasanya panas. Padahal seharusnya sudah dingin. Aku merabe kedua pipiku, panas sekali, seperti terbakar. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku tahu sekali apa maksudnya ini.

Aku...

Aku hanya akan merasakan panas seperti ini jika berada atau memikirkan orang yang aku sukai.

Aku menghela nafas.

Aku menyukainya.

_I'm falling for him._

* * *

Sebuah kejadian tidak terduga membuat jantungku nyaris keluar.

Waktu itu, beberapa hari sesudah lomba, di malam hari, waktu di rumah. Aku menerima sms dari nomor yang tidak ku kenal. Dia mengirim pesan-pesan yang lucu. Dan ia dapat membuatku tertawa.

Waktu aku tanya ia siapa, ia bilang, ia adalah peri yang membawa musim semi. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawaku. Aku sedikit curiga, karena ia tahu siapa namaku. Jadi, kuputuskan, ia adalah salah seorang dari temanku,

Esok paginya, saat itu akan upacara, salah satu temanku memanggil. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Neji, teman sekelasku.

"Ada apa?" Aku bertanya pelan.

Neji tersenyum penuh arti, "aku lupa memberi tahumu, kemarin malam, Shikamaru meminta nomor HPmu padaku."

Aku membulatkan mataku tidak percaya dan aku melongo, "dia...jadi yang tadi malam itu nomor Shikamaru?"

Neji mengangguk dan kemudian berpamitan kepadaku. Meninggalkan aku sendiri di tengah keterkejutanku. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka bahwa nomor itu adalah miliknya. Tapi, kenapa?

Rencana, aku akan mencari tahu nomor HP Shikamaru dan akan mengerjainya. Tapi, rencanaku gagal. Karena, Shikamaru lah yang duluan melakukannya.

* * *

Selama upacara, aku merasa sangat bosan dan ingin tidur. Tapi, aku tidak bisa, jika ketahuan, maka aku akan di bunuh oleh guru _killer_ kami, Tsunade-_sensei_.

"Hey, Shikamaru memperhatikanmu dari tadi."

Sampai aku mendengar suara genit Karin.

Aku menatap Karin tidak mengerti, "maksudmu?"

Karin tertawa pelan, "dari awal upacara, Ino. Aku memperhatikan Shikamaru, aku melihatnya menatap ke arah sini. Aku kira ia melihatku. Tapi, setelah ku perhatikan, ia melihatmu."

"Haaaa?"

Karin menghela nafasnya, "kalau kamu tidak percaya, silahkan lihat sendiri, ia masih menatapmu."

Ingin sekali.

Ingin sekali aku melihatnya, tapi, aku tidak berani. Suhu tubuhku naik drastis dan aku dapat merasakan keringat mulai membanjiri tubuhku. Wajahku rasanya panas. Sangat panas.

Aku ingin sekali melihat dan memastikan apa yang Karin katakan itu benar atau salah, tapi, aku tidak bisa.

Tubuhku membatu seketika.

"B-bohong," aku mengelak dari Karin yang tersenyum.

"Hah, Hei, Shizune, menurutmu, siapa yang dari tadi di perhatikan Shikamaru?" Karin bertanya pada Shizune yang berada di belakangnya. Aku menatap Shizune yang menatap ke arah Shikamaru lama dan kemudian ia juga tersenyum layaknya Karin.

"Ia memperhatikan Ino."

Dan mereka tidak tahu, betapa membatunya tubuhku sekarang.

* * *

Semenjak kejadian Shikamaru yang me sms ku. Kami jadi sering mengirimi pesan walaupun di sekolah kami sama sekali sangat jarang untuk bertemu. Karena faktor kelas kami yang terletak sangat jauh. Jujur, aku ingin bertermu dengannya. Melihat wajahnya, dan berbicara secara langsung dengannya.

Kian hari, hubungan kami semakin dekat dan aku semakin berharap.

Berharap bahwa Shikamaru juga mempunyai perasaan sepertiku.

Rasa keinginanku bertemu dengannya akan terpenuhi. Sekarang, aku berdiri di depan aula bersama Shizune. Jantungku berdegup kencang dan semakin kencang. Aku memasuki aula bersama dengan Shizune.

Nafasku terhenti ketika melihat sosok Shikamaru yang menatapku. Aku tersenyum canggung. Dan dia juga tersenyum canggung. Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kami bisa seperti itu.

Kegiatan tatap-menatapku terhenti ketika HPku di dalam saku bergetar. Ayahku menelpon dan aku mengangkat telponnya.

Butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit untuk berbicara dengannya dan dalam waktu itu aku dibuatnya menangis. Ayahku marah besar, karena aku sekarang latihan lomba tanpa memberi tahunya. Ia sudah ada janji yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan dan sekarang ia harus menungguku sampai aku pulang. Ia tidak mau. Ia ada janji yang sangat penting di kantornya. Ia marah besar dan menyuruhku pulang dengan apapun yang bisa mengantarkanku pulang. Ia tidak akan menjeputku.

Aku benar-benar sedih mendengarnya dan aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia tidak mau mengerti dan aku hanya bisa menangis. Aku pergi ke luar aula dan mulai menangis. Bahkan, aku dapat mendengar teman-temanku yang bertanya di mana aku berada.

"Jadi, kau di sini, Ino."

Aku mengangkat wajahku ketika mendapati Shikamaru sekarang sedang berada tepat di hadapanku.

"S-Shikamaru.."

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, "apa yang terjadi?"

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan diriku. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Seharusnya aku tidak menyampaikan apa-apa tentang masalah sepele seperti ini. Tapi, ada rasa yang menggerakkan aku untuk berbicara.

Maka, aku menceritakan semuanya pada Shikamaru.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa sangat lega ketika dia mendengarkan semuanya. Dan entah kenapa rasanya waktu berhenti lagi seperti waktu itu. Bahkan, aku tidak dapat mendengar hembusan angin.

Waktu seperti benar-benar berhenti dan aku tidak peduli, yang aku tahu, aku masih tetap bersama Shikamaru. Aku masih bersama orang yang mulai aku cintai.

Rasa suka itu bertahap menjadi rasa cinta.

* * *

"Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan ceritaku, Shikamaru. Perasaanku sudah tenang." Aku tersenyum tipis kepada Shikamaru yang menatap layar HPnya dalam waktu yang lama. Ia bahkan tidak membalas perkataanku dan hanya terus berfokus pada apa yang ada di tangannya. Dan itu membuatku kesal.

Aku memukul pelan lengannya, "hei, aku berbicara, setidaknya tanggapi."

Aku berharap Shikamaru tersadar dan tersenyum seraya menanggapi perkataanku. Tapi, itu semua tidak terjadi. Ia seperti kehingalan kesadaran. Walaupun badannya masih tetap berdiri. Tapi, pandangan matanya kosong.

Dan itu cukup untuk membuatku cemas, "Shikamaru? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanya keheningan. Dan itu semakin membuatku cemas. Aku berjalan ke aula untuk meminta pertolongan kepada teman-temanku yang lain. Dan seketika itu juga aku terkejut.

Semuanya berhenti.

Semuanya tidak bergerak.

Aku menatap sekeliling dan memastikan bahwa semuanya memang tidak bergerak dan itu membuatku mulai takut. Aku pergi keluar dan menatap Shikamaru lama dan ia masih saja seperti itu.

Dan aku sadar, sedari tadi, sama sekali tidak ada yang bergerak, semenjak Shikamaru datang, tidak ada yang bergerak. Sedikitpun dan sama sekali tidak ada yang bergerak.

Aku benar-benar bingung dan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku dapat merasakan persaaan takut mulai menguasaiku dan itu cukup untuk membuatku kembali menangis.

"Apa...yang...sebenarnya...terjadi...? S-Shikamaru...?"

Sedetik kemudian, sesudah menyebutkan nama Shikamaru, aku dapat merasakan tubuhku mulai melemas. Dan aku terjatuh. Kehilangan kesadaran.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Shikamaru.

"Maafkan aku," katanya.

* * *

"_Ino, apa Ino percaya dengan malaikat pencabut nyawa?"_

"_Iya, Ino percaya, ayah!"_

Ah, itu dialogku dengan ayah yang sudah sangat lama sekali. Waktu aku kecil.

Tapi, entah di mana aku tidak ingat dan aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa di saat aku membuka mata yang terlihat hanya suasana putih. Sejauh aku memandang, hanya warna putih yang terlihat.

Dan mataku membulat tidak percaya ketika melihat sosok seseorang bersayap hitam mendekatiku dari atas. Ia tidak terlihat, ia ditutupi oleh bayangan hitam. Tubuhku terasa kaku seketika dan aku hanya bisa menatap sosok itu turun.

Aku memperhatikannya seketika bayangan hitam itu mulai memudar.

Kecantikan tiada tara membuatku terkesima. Ia sama seperti Shikamaru. Parasnya sangat sempurna. Kulitnya putih bersih, matanya berwarna hita dan bulat sempurna, hidungnya mancung dan kecil, bibirnya tipis. Ia, rambutnya ia ikat menjadi empat bagian dan dia sedang menatapku tidak terima.

"Aku Temari." Orang itu memperkenalkan dirinya padaku dan aku mengangguk saat tubuhku tidak mulai kaku.

"Aku In–"

"Aku tahu, kau adalah Ino Yamanaka, aku tahu segala tentangmu."

"Eh?"

Aku dapat melihat orang yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Temari itu menghela nafas kesal. Ia melipat sayap hitamnya dan berjalan ke arahku. Dan itu cukup untuk membuatku cemas.

Ino memperhatikanku dengan seksama di balik mata hitam besarnya.

"Sialan, gara-gara kau, Shikamaru sudah tiada!"

Satu kalimat itu benar-benar tidak membuatku mengerti. Apa maksudnya?

"Ck! Kau tidak mengerti manusia?! Gara-gara kau Shimakaru mati! Apa kau belum mengerti juga?!"

Shikamaru mati?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Plak!

Satu tamparan kerasa mengenai pipiku da sedetik kemudian, pipiku di basahi oleh air mata. Bukan milikku, tapi milik Temari.

"A-ada apa?"

Orang itu, Temari, dia menjauh dariku dan menghapus kasar air matanya. "Kau pasti tidak tahu selama ini. Kau pasti tidak pernah sadar selama ini."

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tolong katakan padaku. Jika terus begini, aku tidak akan pernah tahu situasinya!"

Saat itu juga Temari menghempaskan kakinya keras dan mengakibatkan gempa di tempatku berpijak.

"Brengsek! Jangan bercanda dasar lajang! Bukankah kau itu pintar hingga bisa mengikuti lomba? Seharusnya kau sudah sadar atau paling tidak curiga bahwa Shikamaru itu bukanlah manusia!"

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Pikiranku menolak untuk menerjemahkan apa maksud dari perkataan Temari. Dan aku hanya bisa menatap dia tidak percaya.

"Maaf, emosiku tidak bisa ku kontrol. Tidak seharusnya aku melampiaskan amarahku pada seorang manusia."

Aku tahu, tubuh Temari bergetar dan dia mulai terduduk. Ia terlihat benar-benar frustasi.

"Shikamaru...ia sama sepertiku, ia adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa. Kami bertugas mencabut nyawa manusia. Dan Shikamaru adalah orang yang sangat di hormati dan aku sangat-sangat menghormatinya. Saat itu, aku yang masih pemula di suruh mencabut nyawa seseorang dan itu adalah nyawamu, Ino."

Aku hanya terdiam, mendengarkan terus penjelasan Temari.

"Apa kau ingat kecelakaan yang menimpamu sebulan yang lalu? Di mana kau jatuh dari motormu dan berguling-guling di aspal dan akhirnya berhenti?"

Aku mengangguk kaku. Aku ingat betul kejadian itu hingga membekas dalam hati. Waktu itu, aku naik motorku dan entah kenapa, aku tidak tahu, ada yang salah dengan tubuhku dan sekitar. Tiba-tiba saja ada mobil yang melaju dengan sangat cepat tepat berada di hadapanku. Dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghindar.

Tubuhku terpental dan aku sempat berguling-guling sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berhenti. Dan yang aku ingat, aku sadar di Rumah Sakit dan sama sekali tidak ada luka yang membekas padaku. Semua orang tercengang dan kagum. Begitupula dengan si pengendara mobil.

"Itu semua karenaku."

Temari berbicara seola-olah ia tahu apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Aku memang tahu apa yang kau pikirkan."

Dan aku terkejut.

Temari menatapku dan kembali berbicara, "Kembali ke cerita itu, aku memang berniat mengambil nyawamu, tetapi, aku tahu, ketika mengambil nyawamu, maka nyawa si pengendara mobil juga aku akan ambil dan aku tidak bisa begitu. Aturannya, satu malaikat pencabut nyawa, satu orang. Dan jika hal itu terjadi, maka akan terjadi gangguan dari keseimbangan dunia."

Temari menggigit bibir bawahnya, "karenanya aku menyelamatkan kalian berdua dan aku gagal. Aku di cap sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa yang sesat. Bagi mereka yang di cap seperti itu, akan lebih berguna jika mereka di musnahkan saja. Dan pada saat itulah, Shikamaru datang untuk menolongku."

Aku dapat merasakan hawa di sekitarku mulai berubah menjadi kelam.

"Shikamaru ia berjanji akan mengambil nyawamu dan ketika ia berhasil, maka aku akan bisa kembali beroperasi sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa."

Dan sekarang, aku benar-benar merasakan sekarang dunia di sekitarku berubah benar-benar kelam dan menakutkan.

"Tapi kau, kau jalang, kau mendekati dan mencintainya. Dan dia pun menjadi ragu untuk mencabut nyawamu. Shikamaru tidak akan bisa mencabut nyawamu jika kau mencintainya dan ia pun..."

Temari terlihat sangat berat untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Ia pun...mencintaimu."

Aku...tidak tahu apa yang harus katakan sekarang. Shikamaru mencintaiku? Ia mempunyai persaan yang sama denganku?

"Lalu...lalu...di mana ia sekarang? Di mana Shikamaru sekarang?"

"Apa kau tidak menyerap baik-baik perkataanku? Bagi yang gagal akan di cap sebagai sesat dan ia akan dimusnahkan. Seharusnya, tadi adalah saatmu meninggalkan duniamu, tapi Shikamaru tidak bisa melakukannya. Bukan hanya itu, jauh sebelumnya, waktu kalian pulang dari lomba, seharusnya kau sudah mati. Tapi, Shikamaru tidak melakukannya. Aku bahkan sudah terus mengingatkannya melalui HP yang terus ia pegang. Kau pasti sadar, bukan? Ada perubahan raut ekspresinya."

Ia...

Shikamaru...

Di musnahkan?

Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu. Ini semua hanya mimpi, kan? Bukan begitu? Ini semua hanya mimpi. Perhatikan di sekelilingmu Ino, semuanya hitam dan ada makhluk aneh yang mengaku bahwa ia adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Bukankah itu sudah cukup untuk mengatakan bahwa kau sedang bermimpi?

"Ahaha, ya, pasti begitu, aku sedang bermimpi."

"Ini bukan mimpi," suara Temari membuatku kembali sadar. Entah kapan, aku tidak tahu, Temari sudah melayang di depanku dengan sayap hitamnya yang terbuka lebar. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak ku mengerti.

"Kenapa? Kenapa di saat aku baru mencintai seseorang, kisah cintaku malah seperti ini? Tidak seperti kisah cinta di komik, novel, film, ataupun dongeng yang pernah aku dengar?"

Temari mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat di depan mataku, "tidak bisa di hindari lagi bukan? Kau tidak bisa hidup terus-menerus dari bacaan dan tontonan yang menyedihkan seperti itu."

"Apa...apa ini giliranku untuk meninggalkan dunia ini? S-setidaknya aku ingin bertemu dengan Shikamaru, menyampaikan bahwa aku mencintainya sebelum aku pergi."

Temari menatapku kosong. Aku tidak bisa mengartikan tatapannya itu. Seberkas cahaya yang makin lama makin terang menutupi pandanganku padanya. Aku menutup mataku dan aku dapat merasakan, tempatku berpijak mulai hilang.

Aku...

Aku mencintaimu, Shikamaru.

* * *

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali saat merasakan cahaya matahari merembes masuk mataku. Beberapa kali mengerjapkan hingga aku terbiasa dengan apa yang aku lihat.

Sebuah atap putih yang menjadi apa yang aku lihat pertama kali. Kemudian, aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke samping dan mendapati seseorang sedang duduk menatapku dan dia tersenyum.

"Yo, sudah sadar?"

"S-Shikamaru? S-Shikamaru? I-ini Shikamaru yang nyata, kan?"

Ia adalah Shikamaru. Ia adalah Shikamaru. Air mata mengalir begitu saja membasahi pipiku dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku memeluknya.

"O-oi, Ino? Apa yang terjadi?"

Ini bukan mimpi, kan? Ini kenyataan, kan?

"S-Shikamaru...A-aku mencintaimu...sangat, sangat mencintaimu."

Lama aku mendengar Shikamaru yang hanya terdiam. Dan kemudian, ia membalas memelukku, "bodoh, seharusnya itu kata-kata yang aku ucapkan. Aku mencintaimu, Ino."

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan Shikamaru membingkai wajahku. Ia menghapus air mataku dan tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan aku mengerti akan sinyal itu hanya bisa menutup mataku.

Membiarkan Shikamaru semakin dekat dan berakhir ia menyentuh bibirku.

Ciuman kami hanya berselang beberapa detik dan kemudian Shikamaru melepaskanku. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Aku tahu, ia grogi dan aku pun juga begitu.

"Ah, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Bertanya bahwa aku Shikamaru yang nyata? Dan lagi, tadi, selama pingsan, apa kau mengalami mimpi buruk?"

"Tentu saja aku bertanya seperti itu! Karena...karena...karena...eh?"

Eh?

Apa yang aku katakan? Kenapa aku tidak ingat apa lagi yang harus aku katakan?

"Karena apa, Ino?"

Aku menggeleng pelan, "a-aku juga tidak tahu..."

Aku dapat mendengar Shikamaru yang tertawa dan mengelus puncak kepalaku. Aku menjadi malu sendiri karena tidak tahu apa yang aku ucapkan. Rasanya aku benar-benar seperti orang yang bodoh.

_Semoga_ _berbahagia_.

Dan aku yakin, aku mendengar sesuatu di tengah tawa Shikamaru.

"T-Temari?"

"Huh? Ada apa Ino?" Shikamaru menyadarkanku dari lamunanku dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

Terima kasih. Ya, aku pasti akan bahagia bersama Shikamaru. Karena dia, karena dia adalah yang pertama bagiku. Pertama dalam berbagai hal. Dan aku, sangat mencintainya, dia yang pertama bagiku.

* * *

End

* * *

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman saya sendiri. Dan maaf jika ada banyak _typo_ karena saya tidak memeriksanya, saya langsung saja mempublisnya *ketauan orang ini pemalas* dan juga kalau tidak mengerti, silahkan PM saya, maka akan saya jelaskan *hahaha*.  
Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca cerita ini. Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan _review_, ya. _See_ _you_ _in_ _my_ _other_ _stories_~


End file.
